This project represents the continued development and refinement of a system to educate and implement improved oncology care in a community hospital setting in the region around the Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center. This goal will be accomplished by providing the necessary education and consulting activities to support already established ambulatory chemotherapy units in community hospitals to expand the scope of operations to include interdisciplinary treatment procedures for early stage cancer diseases.